


Erik vs. The Camera

by IndigoNights



Category: Erik The Electric, Nut Misc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7008994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoNights/pseuds/IndigoNights





	Erik vs. The Camera

Erik often enjoyed lifting weights. This was in addition to his regular cycling schedule he had set out for himself. Each week he did the same routes. Sometimes he did something special and hit a milestone. At the gym, Erik loved training legs. Bigger legs meant faster peddling. He often enjoyed taking shots of him dead-lifting. These were often from behind. By doing this, he showed off half-assed tan and flat butt.


End file.
